Estrategia
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Rivaille/Levy pasara un mal momento por culpa de una científica loca y un apuesto comandante.


**Estrategia **

* * *

Ahogaba un grito en la garganta, sentía como le amenazaban los sentimientos tratando de salir por su boca. Los puños estaban tan apretados que empezaban a escurrir sangre y los dientes forzaban al máximo los músculos causando un terrible dolor en el cuello y la mandíbula. Los integrantes del escuadrón miraban temerosos la actitud que su superior había tomado desde el día anterior. Tuvo que pasar algo muy grave para haberle provocado ese enojo, nadie le preguntaba el motivo y se limitaban a obedecer las órdenes sin refutar en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Petra!— El sargento grito desde el piso pues se encontraba restregándolo con un cepillo.

— ¿Si señor?— La chica corrió temerosa hacia donde se encontraba el francés

— ¿Lavaste acaso las ventanas?— Pregunto poniéndose de pie y arrojando el cepillo a un balde con jabón

—Si señor, las lave dos veces y una con vinagre— Empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza

— ¡Eso es tu definición de limpieza!— Tomo fuertemente la mano de la chica llevándola hacia la ventana— Aun estando a esa distancia pude ver la mancha— Señalo la esquina superior derecha del marco— ¡vuelve hacerlo todo y espero que esta vez lo hagas bien!— soltó la mano de Petra y con mala gana tomo el balde de jabón saliendo de la habitación.

—Se ha vuelto loco— Se masajeaba la adolorida mano

Salió al jardín arrojando la cubeta y pateándola cuando se encontraba en el aire haciendo que se estrellara con un árbol, estaba tan enojado, quería seguir golpeando cosas, tenía que desquitar todos esos sentimientos.

Un fugaz recuerdo cruzo su mente, un hombre alto y rubio rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo el talle de una joven de cabello castaño mientras que con el brazo derecho le tomaba la mejilla acercando sus rostros y besando tiernamente sus labios. El cuadro perfecto de una pareja feliz si no fuera porque eran vistos por un tercero en discordia que a aduras penas controlaba su ira siendo detenido por un amigo. Si no hubiera sido por Mike eso hubiera terminado de muy mala forma.

—¡Maldita sea!— Grito tratando de olvidar ese recuerdo — ¡Necesito una explicación de todo eso!— Corrió hacia las caballerizas y ensillo su caballo, en un ágil salto subió a el y emprendió el viaje hacia el cuartel general, debía hablar urgentemente con Irving

Una joven de cabello castaño saludo entrando a la oficina de su superior, llevaba a cuestas un montón de pergaminos y libros.

—Irving — Trato de saludar con una mano mientras la pila se venía hacia abajo

— ¡Cuidado!— Grito corriendo a socorrer a su subordinada —Hoy estas más distraída que de costumbre

—Perdona— se ruborizo—es solo que…

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien— El rubio dirigió una mirada de confianza que calmo un poco el corazón de la chica

—Temo mucho que esto se salga de nuestras manos

—Te lo aseguro, todo estará bien

—Gracias, te agradezco que me ayudes en esto

La puerta se abrió de golpe, un molesto sargento Rivaille entraba topándose con una ¿dulce escena? De la nueva parejita, si la galopada de camino ahí le había ayudado a relajar su mente lo que acaba de ver había encendido su sangre a un punto extremo.

—Buenas tardes, Rivaille no esperaba verte por aquí este día—Irving saludo sarcásticamente a su amigo, era visible que no estaba nada tranquilo y eso lo divertía mucho

—Hola — Hanji trataba de aparentar no darse cuenta del estado del hombre

—Irving— Dijo ignorando del saludo de ambos — Necesito hablar contigo

— ¿Es muy urgente?

Rivaille lo observo seriamente y movió la cabeza afirmando

—Bueno creo que tendrás que esperar, tengo una junta con el resto de los comandantes

— ¿Eso no puede esperar? —

—Lo lamento pero es una reunión de vida o muerte y creo que ya voy tarde—Tomo rápidamente su chaqueta y salió de la oficina sin antes giñarle un ojo a Hanji

El hombre gruño fuertemente algo que alerto a la mujer, no era prudente hablar con él o siquiera quedarse en el mismo lugar, tomo un libro de la mesa y rápidamente de dirigió al pasillo, camino en velocidad media pero al escuchar pisadas detrás de ella tuvo que correr en un frenético intento por salvarse.

—Sabia que esto se saldría de nuestro control— Susurro al momento que sintió como una mano la introducía a un salón. De un fuerte empujón termino en el piso viendo que se encontraba en de las aulas de tácticas. Pudo escuchar perfectamente como su secuestrador cerraba con llave.

—Si querías hablar conmigo no tenias que ser tan brusco— Se quejo restregando el brazo sobre el cual había caído

—Lo hubiera hecho si no te hubieras echado a correr como un venado asustado — Rivaille guardaba la llave en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

—Tampoco tienes por qué cerrar la puerta con llave—Se quejo nerviosa retrocediendo a cada paso que el sargento daba hacia ella — No sé qué tema tendríamos que hablar que fuera tan importante como para tomar tanas medidas — Mintió. Su espalda dio de lleno a la pared

—No finjas ingenuidad, si no supieras lo que quiero hablar contigo no estarías tan nerviosa— Sin ninguna contemplación jalo la coleta del cabello de Zoe, paso descaradamente la lengua por el tembloroso labio inferior de la joven. Esta reacciono con un suspiro. Rivaille se sintió complacido, por fin tenía la oportunidad y las agallas de hacer algo que había deseado desde hace mucho. Lentamente se acerco besando a su compañera, ese beso tan apacible, la espera lo había hecho aun más delicioso.

— ¿Irving te besa de la misma forma?

El comentario tuvo por respuesta un duro golpe en su mejilla izquierda

—Déjame salir de aquí— Ordeno Hanji bajando la mirada apenada

—No— Respondió frio

—Por favor Rivaille—Los ojos de la chica se empezaron a tornar llorosos —No hagas esto más difícil

—Quiero que me expliques que maldito juego estás jugando

—No sé a qué te….

— ¡Demonios Zoe! ¡No juegues conmigo!— Golpeo el muro justo al lado de ella—Ese jueguito que te traes con Irving, mientras yo…

— ¿Tú qué?— Interrogo ella, era tan placentero cambiar de papel

— ¿No se supone que tú estabas enamorada de mi?—Trato desesperado de dejar su debilidad atrás

—Una chica puede cambiar de parecer— Dijo con voz seductora —Además ¿Quién te dijo que tú me interesabas enanin?— ¡Perfecto!— Pensó, si todo salía bien en verdad que tendría motivos para besar a Irving. Había encontrado una fisura en su armadura

Era Rivaille ahora quien daba los pasos hacia atrás

—Así qué ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

Perder las riendas del asunto no le estaba gustando nada y mucho menos la actitud que ahora Hanji estaba tomando

—Escuche una plática que tuviste con Mike hace unos meses— Si sacaba eso ahora su compatriota no tendría ya poder sobre la conversación

Hanji abrió los ojos de par en par, no esperaba que Rivaille hubiera escuchado esa platica, había sido algo tan intimo que le había ordenado a Mike jurarle que jamás saldría de sus labios todo lo que le había contado

— ¡Ahora resulta que me estas espiando!

— Ustedes dos se veían tan misteriosos ¿Qué esperabas que pensara?

— ¿Acaso tus celos no te dejan pensar claramente?

— ¿Celoso yo? ¿De ti?

—Si no tuvieras celos no estaríamos tendiendo esta conversación y mucho menos estaríamos encerrados en ese lugar. Si fueras sincero con lo que sientes no estaríamos en este lio

Eso había sido un duro golpe, ella tenía razón. Sin duda alguna los celos lo hacían portarse como un idiota, no pensaba que era lo que ella quería, nada la obligaba a guardarle fidelidad a algo que ¡no existía!

Saco lentamente la llave de su bolsillo y se la extendió a Hanji

—Esta bien, vete— Hanji alcanzo la llave quedando su mano atrapada en la de Rivaille—Solo, antes dime que eres feliz, que amas a Irving, si lo dices te juro que no volverle a molestare a ti o a él con esto.

Hanji sintió que se le partía el corazón, ver a su fuerte y valiente sargento en esa actitud tan derrotada y que fuera toda su culpa, no podría ser tan cruel.

Alejo su mano del contacto del hombre empujándolo hacia una silla. Se sentó sobre sus piernas rodeando la cadera de Rivaille con sus piernas.

—Yo solo quiero estar contigo— Mordió fuertemente el labio del muchacho

Ese gesto había sido más que suficiente para encender la lujuria del sargento. Empezó a besar a la científica de forma desesperada y pasional. Sus manos bajaban y subían entre la espalda y el trasero de su acompañante.

Rivaille observo el rostro de Hanji, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios marcados de varias mordidas.

La tomo en brazos y la recostó en un enorme escritorio que se encontraba en el centro del salón. Lentamente comenzó a desabrochar botón por botón de la camisa de su compañera, era una tarea tediosa pero liberar uno a uno lo hacía sentir excitado de saber que tendría su recompensa. Feliz libero el pecho de la mujer, con rapidez quito el sostén que llevaba y comenzó frenéticamente a acariciar y besar sus senos. Cada lengüetazo y cada mordida hacían que Hanji se retorciera de placer debajo de Rivaille.

—No seas tan violento— Le dijo— Me vas a dejar marcas que van a tardar en desaparecer

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero— Beso sus labios mientras dulcemente introducía la lengua en la boca de su amada, sus movimientos era suaves explorando cada rincón con vehemencia.

Hanji comenzó a desanudar el pañuelo del cuello de Rivaille, rápidamente deshizo ese estorbo pero comenzó a tener problemas con los botones de la camisa, estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos temblaban mucho, haciendo esa tardea muy complicada. Al percatarse de eso el sargento tomo las manos de la chica, guiándola en la traerá de desnudar su torso. Una vez hecho esto la castaña soltó un suspiro. No era la primera vez ve que veía a su compañero sin camisa pero el saber que en esta ocasión era para ella, que podía tocarlo sin problemas hacían que sintiera electrizad en todo el cuerpo.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, en ambos se había dibujado la necesidad de llegar más allá pero el miedo se apoderaba poco a poco de la mujer.

—No podemos hacerlo aquí, podría llegar alguien— Le dijo entre gemidos cada vez sentía como los dientes de Rivaille se cerraban en la piel de su cuello.

— ¿Qué importa?— Había soñado tanto con ese momento que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir— Con suma agilidad quito el blanco pantalón de la francesa, podría ahora recorrer la dulce piel de sus largas piernas sin ningún obstáculo. Sigilosamente dirigió una mano hacia la entrepierna.

—Ahora dime ¿Por qué Irving te estaba besando si se supone que quieres estar conmigo?

Hanji sintió como el ojigrís empezaba una serie de movimientos en la zona, esa era una forma muy ruin de sacarle la verdad.

—Yo…— Le estaba nublando la mente, sabía que no debía decirle la verdad, eso la metería en un gran problema a ella y su comandante. Aumento aun más la velocidad—No… no puedo decirte— Las oleadas de placer eran tan grandes que le ardía toda la piel—Por favor, detente— Suplico lentamente

—Lo hare si dices la verdad— Ella trato de quitar la mano de su amante pero este tomo la tomo fuertemente de ambas manos, por más lucha que hacía no lograba soltarse

—Rivaille por favor detente

—Ya sabes cuál es mi condición

—Solo quería darte celos, Irving me dijo que de esa forma me pondrías atención—El sargento sonrió maliciosamente y lejos de parar, sigo igual de rápido animado ante la respiración agitada y gemidos de la chica, esta solo se aferro a su cuello cuando sintió un calor desde las piernas al pecho, temblaba agitada al haber llegado al momento cumbre—Eres… un maldito infeliz— él solo sonrió sínicamente.

—Nunca dije que no recibirías tu castigo ¿sabes por lo que me hiciste pasar desde ayer?—La beso muy despacio — ¿Así que tú y ese imbécil se han vuelto en mi contra?

—No veas tan mal las cosas, si no fuera por eso no estaría aquí contigo— Lo abrazo fuertemente

El latido del corazón de ambos se acelero así como el calor corporal, esa sesión de caricias y besos ya no era suficiente para mitigar esa necesidad de pertenencia.

Rivialle estaba a punto de continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente pero la perilla de la puerta empezó a moverse violentamente

— ¿Alguien está dentro?— Se escucho desde afuera

—Demonios—dejo librerando a Hanji que corrió a vestirse

—Creo que están aquí— Una voz femenina resonó detrás de la puerta— ¿Señor Rivalle?

—Ya voy— Grito molesto acomodando el pañuelo del cuello

Hanji abrió la puerta rápidamente, una preocupada Petra y un serio Mike entraron rápidamente.

—Sagrtento, llevamos un buen rato buscándolo, No se veía bien en la mañana así que vine a buscarlo, el señor Mike se me unió cuando no encontraban a la señora Hanji

—Estábamos discutiendo un asunto importante y no quería que nos molestaran—Mintió Rivaille volviendo a su clásica postura seria.

—Olvidaste tu reunión con Irving— Le dijo a Hanji olfateando extrañado el salón

— ¡Es verdad!— Recordó ella, tengo que darme prisa— Sin importare nada más salió, Rivaille estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Petra

—Es hora de comer señor, prepare su plato favorito

Resignado comenzó a camina hacia la salida cuando Mike le hizo un gesto con la cara para que se quedara

—Petra adelántate, tengo que hablar con Mike— La chica acepto y salió cerrando la puerta

Mike sonrió dejándose caer en una silla

— ¿Me quieres explicar porque este lugar apesta a sexo y lujuria?

* * *

Jajaja bien esto es todo lo "más lemon" que puedo escribir, espero ir mejorando en el género, puede llegar a ser muy divertido escribir. Gracias por leer.

"_La imaginación son las alas que nos hacen libres"_


End file.
